


smooches and sins

by katoots



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, and classic caddimoose mmm, they play spin the bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katoots/pseuds/katoots
Summary: late night spin the bottle shenanigans w/ the hidden block club





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 20 minutes im sorry if its horrible lol

Fuck.

The Hidden Block Club sat in their meeting room, too bored to actually do anything. Somehow, someone brought up the topic of spin the bottle. 

This was going to be a long night.

Ian was first to go, his hands shaking as he gently pushed the bottle. His heart was pounding; the thought of having to kiss someone in Hidden Block was scary. The fact that there was a one in five chance that he had to kiss _Caddy_ was even worse. God, he couldn’t stand that dumbass. 

But, he also couldn’t stand the thought of kissing him. It would lowkey be a dream come true. 

Everyone watched in anticipation as the movement of the bottle slowed. The bottle came to a stop, and it pointed to...

_Fuck._

James goddamn Caddick.

The room filled with screams and “Ooooohs” as the two reluctantly moved towards each other. Their faces flushed in the somewhat dark room, while the rest of the club wreaked havoc. 

“I fucking hate you, Moosey.” 

They glared at each other for sometime, neither of them wanting to initiate a kiss. 

“You’re a pussy.”

It felt like forever before they subconsciously moved their lips closer together and finally met. The Hidden Block guys were already going crazy, but as soon as the two made contact with each other, people started flipping desks and screaming their lungs out.

Ian instinctively bit at Caddy’s lip just out of surprise. He took this as an invitation, and the simple kiss quickly escalated to full blown making out. But only for a few moments, as their lungs gave out.

They separated from each other to catch their breath, not even realizing all of their best friends had just watched them make out.

The entire club smirked at them, seeing how flustered they were. 

Jimmy giggled. “You guys are so _obvious_.” 

The rest of the night progressed awkwardly, with the club doing a variety of things like playing retro kid’s games to a roasting session. Even though they were doing so many actvities, Ian and Caddy still couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss they shared, and unadmittedly, how much they actually enjoyed it. 

When curfew finally creeped closer, the room emptied out. Coincidentally, only Caddy and Ian were left in the room. 

And they couldn’t be bothered to actually leave. 

They sat in a silence, and Caddy scooted towards Ian. 

Caddy, would you like to explain why you’re-” 

Ian felt his face heat up, feeling his "mortal enemy" voluntarily kiss him on the cheek. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Fuck you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is slightly inspired by an old post by the badly drawn hb tumblr lmao
> 
> p.s. they totally fucked after this
> 
> p.p.s this is really bad dont read it


End file.
